walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jane (Video Game)
Is it possible that Jane may actually be Molly using a different name? The characters are strikingly similar, from the way they look down to the way they talk, and Jane seems to have the same mentality that Molly did from season one. -- Shoopuffs 17:34, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Some people criticize that she is just carbon copy of Molly, but she is definetely different person.Jarmok (talk) 18:32, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Is it just me or does she remind anyone else of a female chuck Greene? Same yellow and black outfit with blue jeans and short hair. Topped with the stare, that's a mix of cold but cool. May be just me.- 09:40, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Maybe she is Molly's sister, there is a resemblance. Jane =/= Molly Jane is NOT Molly! Firstly, Molly has blue eyes and shorter hair, and she's a little taller than Jane. Jane is shorter and her voice is different. And no, they can't be sisters. Molly's sister was diabetic, plus she was only 14 years old. Jane's in her early 20's at the very least. 03:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) To''' be honest, Jane's just Molly V2.0. She doesn't stand out as a character and she lacks originality. There are just so many similarities between Molly and Jane, beyond appearance, that suggest striking resemblance. I don't think Jane's character idea should've been scrapped, but if Telltale brainstormed better character development for Jane, her character would stand out and make a bigger impact in the series, instead of being cast off as a Molly look-alike. 07:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC) If there was a choice or option or some type of way to convince her to stay with the group (like maybe if Sarah never died she has no reason to worry about you and decides to stay) then people wouldn't be writing her off as a Molly clone as much, but at this point she's literally Molly 2.0. TheWalkingEd (talk) 08:01, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Jane = Molly Young hot chick? ✓ Badass Loner stereotype? ✓ Unusual survival skills? ✓ Handy, reliable weapon? ✓ MC gets to use said weapon? ✓ Spends quality time with MC? ✓ Teaches the MC/Group new survival skill? ✓ Has "near death" scene involving being ambushed by walkers? ✓ Group is suspicious of her trying to leave them behind? ✓ Dead sister she failed to protect? ✓ Leaves at the end? ✓ (Determinant for Molly) TheWalkingEd (talk) 08:03, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad to say that after playing throught the final episode of The Walking Dead Season 2 Telltale, that Jane definitely bears characteristics that differ from Molly's. When she returned, Jane's character development progressed amazingly. I'm glad Telltale allowed Jane to return. :) 08:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hot? Molly yeah jane? I'd rather bang Bonnie then jane grey hair just doesn't work for someone her age and her face looks masculine in my opinion. Jane's "Final Solution" Okay, first, I'll make something clear to indicate my particular bias. One hundred percent, I am with Kenny to the end. I couldn't bring myself to hit "Shoot Kenny" until several weeks after the episode was released. Even then, I didn't accept the endings with Jane, because both of them seemed so hopeless. One involves inviting some potentially (and most likely) dangerous people in, the other is choosing the selfish option to be a dick to other people. Kenny's endings both symbolize a new beginning either with family or in a safe place (yes, I did just bring up Luke's statement on what the most important thing in the world). The ending alone is, I suppose, the same as the ending to Season 1 (Video Game) ending, so take that however you want it. Now, onto the point. Jane's plan at the end of No Going Back was utterly shortsighted and extremely stupid. I'll just ramble off as many points as I can in no particular order, so bear with me. '''Ah-Ah-Ahem. Jane left Clementine behind in a blizzard when the slowest walkers we have seen thus far were chasing her. Granted, she couldn't exactly fight back with A.J. in her arms, but going uphill? That seemed like she was going out of her way to abandon Clementine and get to the meet up point separately from either her or Kenny. How Clementine didn't notice that really conflicts with her observant nature. This next point is entirely circumstantial, but is a point of view that I mean to share. At several points throughout the episodes she has been featured in, she encourages Clementine to abandon her friends. In "No Going Back", she suggests (Determinant) that other people's lives are not as important as her own. If Clementine covered Luke and then begins to crack the ice, Jane will practically outright say "Leave him to die." Again, just circumstantial, but I believe Mike approached Jane about leaving the group. Don't you think it a little strange that one of the people who consistently voted in favor of Arvo wouldn't get invited? That she didn't rush outside at the sound of a gunshot? In fact, I believe that Mike asked her about it, and she turned it down but promised to keep quiet about the plan. With Luke's death, Bonnie's death/ departure, Mike's departure and Arvo's departure, the group had been whittled down slowly. Jane could've thought "Hmm... I want that Jaime girl to myself. The less people around, the more she'll have to listen to me! Maybe she'll even friend me on Facebook! *Gasp* Mike? You're leaving? Great!" My next point is not circumstantial and is taken directly from observed events. Jane didn't really care about anyone but herself, and wanted to make herself feel better by helping someone she felt she could treat like her sister (in Jane's special way of pretending at amusement parks). Oh sure, Luke's death hurt her. Luke, the guy that took a one night stand with her the day after Troy... I'm not even gonna finish that sentence. What's that? You think Jane taught Clementine invaluable lessons on how to survive? If you think that, then you're correct! Yep, I'll freely admit it. Knowing which particular guard you can whore yourself to is a very important skill to have. Even more important than teaching her how to take out the knee of a walker. But wait! She didn't teach it to Clementine. Clementine does it to one or two walkers in "A House Divided", and another in "In Harm's Way". So, Jane, thanks for showing us how to do something we already knew how to do. In an even more dangerous way as well, as kicking a walker's knee from the front is a good way to have it fall on top of you, whereas Clementine knew that the best way to do it is from the side. And you "taught" us to leave Sarah behind too. That's right; condemn a girl who reminded you of a past you'd rather forget because she can't help it (though some of you didn't complain when Sarah died). And now we know how to loot corpses. Is that something you did before the outbreak? Now for the big one: hiding A.J. and provoking Kenny. First off, she obviously didn't think her plan through, and that isn't something you can blame on the cold for slowing down your thoughts. No, you left a defenseless baby in a burnt out old car during a blizzard with no heat and only a blanket over his body. It's a good thing that baby cried out after Kenny's killing of Jane, otherwise, the baby would never have been found and would have died in the car. It also might have led to Kenny's needless death too, as in, hypothetically, he would refuse to stand up after killing Jane for anything. So, Jane, you really should have realized that failure was not an option, and it is eventually what happened. You want to kill Kenny? Well, Kenny kills you instead unless Clementine does something about it. Now, you wanted to kill Kenny in a way that would make him seem like the bad guy. That would normally be okay when the person genuinely was bad, but when you provoke him in the first place, you are officially an idiot. Get the hell out of dodge while you can. When Clementine says "No", she doesn't mean "Maybe". When you ask "You want to abandon your friends again and live with me in a possibly hostile environment where the people who may or may not still be there have a definite reason to make us beg for our deaths before killing us?", and I answer "No", I don't mean "ask me some other time", I mean "Ask me that again and you'll really make me mad." "She's a disturbed person, Clem..." I love it how both Kenny and Jane will try and shift the blame to someone else after one of them dies, and that Kenny's argument- despite two years of irrationality in the face of loss and pain- Kenny's argument is the only one that makes sense. Jane did want a fight. Jane was a disturbed person. She is fucking crazy. And what was Jane's defense when Clementine tried to protect her? "Um... I thought you said ask me some other time when I asked you to leave Kenny. You want to leave Kenny now?" I was so disappointed when there was no option to shoot Jane, which is exactly what I wanted to do when the fight between her and Kenny started broke out. I'll say it again, I'm with Kenny to the end, but even if it was Vernon that came back with a new girlfriend in "A House Divided" instead of Kenny, I'd still side with him over Jane. Vernon may have been a hypocrite, but he was no murderer. Yet. All credit for argument thesis goes to myself, --Bmax999 (talk) 03:37, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Bmax999 , and Solarsearcher, a user log in on a fanfiction forum. Jane's Status This might just be me, but would it make more sense if Jane was marked as dead? Regardless of whether or not Clem stays with Jane, she will inevitably realize she is pregnant and end up with killing herself. Just a thought. TDA15 (Talk and '' )'' 05:17, December 20, 2016 (UTC) No, cause you have the choice of leaving her as a walker or to shoot her.Simplenoise8 (talk) 18:00, December 26, 2016 (UTC)